


When arms mean home

by AllBeWell



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllBeWell/pseuds/AllBeWell
Summary: Andy finds comfort in the arms of her wife. Miranda is warm and reassuring.





	

Andy was going home - going home to Miranda. 

It had been a long few days, away from her family of three. 

She felt surreal - as if she was on auto-mode. She worked, in fact packed in a lot in a day, but at the end of the day, she missed the reassuring presence of her wife - that one person who knew her to the core, around whom Andy did not feel the least bit awkward. 

Finally, Andy was at the townhouse. After the dinner and the ablutions, she walked into the room that she and Miranda shared most of the times. 

Andy slowly climbed into the bed. Miranda embraced her warmly, gently, so that her wife could savour her touch, draw comfort from it. Miranda knew exactly what Andy needed, what would soothe her aching body and mind. 

There was little conversation. Just silent movements. Both women knew what came naturally to each other. Miranda offered her breast to Andy. It was nothing sexual. It never had been. It was just the fulfillment of a deep-seated need for comfort. Comfort that only Miranda could provide to Andy. 

As they lay down on their bed, among an army of soft pillows, quilts and covers, Andy suckled Miranda. With Miranda's arms encasing Andy and playing with her hair, she let Andy's mouth kiss and suckle her breasts. Miranda wanted to let her wife have her fill, it gave Miranda immeasurable satisfaction to know that she was able to give Andy what she wanted, and needed. 

Andy kissed Miranda's breasts, and kneaded them softly. She inhaled Miranda's unique scent. Sometimes lips met lips and sometimes they met nipples. Andy embraced Miranda, and Miranda held her back. Andy put her head on Miranda's shoulders and kissed her favourite spots - Miranda's shoulders and arms.

Miranda thought of the treasure that was in her arms - the love of her life who she was holding. She held her close - content that Andy was hers now.


End file.
